


Crowly's School: Love Returns Guarantee

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betaed, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Roleplay, Romance, Smut, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is afraid that his baby brother and his lover are closed to break up, noticed the distance, and of course from his lover, Sam as well. So he made a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-3 now beta by: yaoilover95. Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Cold shoulders, that’s what was felt from him.

Sam barely touched him, Gabriel could felt that their bond they had shared in the start might be broken in some way, and his lover might find someone else. 

It hurts too much to think about it.

Gabriel noticed his brother sitting alone in the chair, but Dean wasn't around, he walked toward Castiel hoping to get some information.

"Hey baby bro," said Gabriel getting his brother’s attention, then he asked, "Where's Dean?"

Castiel looked at him, and only replied, "He left, probably to find himself another lover."

"Why would he do so?" Gabe asked, noting his brother didn't elaborate he asked, "Did you two fight?"

Castiel nodded, and Gabe sighed heavily.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked.

"My guess that he left with Dean, trying to fix it, but I don't know if that is the case," Gabe replied then added, "I honestly don't know what’s happened lately."

"With hope it might get better, or they’re having rough days." Castiel suggested.

"Maybe Cas, or maybe not."

\--

Once the brothers returned, Gabe walked closer to Sam; wanting to kiss and touch him, but his lover turned away, giving him a cold shoulder and Gabriel was growing sick of it.

He walked toward the work room, and logged onto the laptop, Googling for something, in hope of getting some result.

When he finds it, Gabriel makes a decision to sign them, including himself, to the school, after all it Love Returns Guarantee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-3 now beta by: yaoilover95. Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Gabriel got the confirmation from Crowley. 

The easy part was done, now he needed to let them know of that fact, with hope that they wouldn't be too tough on him for it.

\--

_Later,_

Gabriel gathered them in the living room.

Dean sat on the chair away from Castiel who sat on the sofa. 

Sam was staring at him, as he sat near to his brother.

"I have an announcement." Gabriel said, but didn't get any response.

"I signed us, all four of us, to Crowley’s school," Gabriel told them, noticed how Castiel and Dean glared at him, and Sam just stared, he added, "Don't look at me like that, it pains me to see you hurt, even you Sam, I need you, and it hurts me that you won't even let me touch you."

"When do we need to be there?" Sam asked.

"Day after tomorrow, so you better pack everything that you need, 'cause we are going to spend a whole month there." Gabriel replied.

Dean nodded and left to make a phone call.

"My bag is ready." Sam said, avoiding looking at Gabriel.

"Cas?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe it will be for the best, Gabe," Castiel replied and stood, "I really hope that it will work, because I don't know what I should do next."

Sam turned toward Castiel and muttered, "But he didn't do anything, how could you accuse him? He told me what you said."

Dean returned to the living room and noticed the tension between his brother, and Castiel, but said nothing to them as he turned toward Gabriel, "Bobby knows so I have whole month vacation time. The man was pleased to hear me say it, though I’ll have a double shift tomorrow to finish any lose ends."

"You shouldn't need to take those shifts; I guess Bobby could find someone else." Sam suggested to his brother.

"It betters this way; to be at work than be at home and accused of cheating." Dean mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his lover, he didn't need that right now.

"Ok then, day after tomorrow. We’re going to have some fun, at least I hope we will." Gabriel said smiling as he looked at Sam, hoping that the other man would co-operate.

Gabe hoped that Crowley and his teachers would help them all to get their love returns.

After all, what's the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-3 now beta by: yaoilover95. Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

It was the time to leave.

Gabriel noticed Dean sitting on the couch, rubbing his eyes, he made the call.

"You can't drive like this Dean," Gabriel told him and added, "You’re still tired, maybe sleeping will help you a bit."

Dean nodded and lay his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

Gabriel waited for Sam and Cas to get into the living room, noticed that Dean's duffel bag is already at the floor near him.

Once they appeared, Gabe walked to wake Dean, "You'll sleep in the car, while I'm driving."

Dean gave him the keys, grabbed his duffel bag and left.

As Sam locked the door the man spoke to Castiel, "You need to give him some slack Cas, he worked hard, and he is still tired."

"He should have thought about it before working double shifts yesterday," Castiel told him adding, "He brought it on himself."

As they left the house, they noticed the way Dean sat in the backseat, his head leant at the window and closed his eyes.

Castiel sat beside Dean, not paying attention to the sleeping man, as he watched the road.

Dean woke several times on the road; it wasn't comfortable to sleep like this. He didn't want to put his head on Cas' shoulder, he knew how much his lover seemed to despise him, maybe he should have been left at home.

"Dean, are you all right there?" Sam asked him, noticing his brother's tiredness and Cas ignorance.

"I'm just tired Sam." Dean replied and tried once again to close his eyes.

"Gabe, can you stop at the side of the road?" Sam asked from his lover and added, "I think that Castiel and I should change places."

Gabe noticed from the mirror his brother's ignorance and agreed to Sam, stopping the car.

Sam now sat beside his brother as Castiel sat in the passenger seat next to Gabe who started driving back to the road.

"Dean, put your head on my legs, you can't sleep like that." Sam told his brother.

"Is that okay with you Castiel?" he sneered at him.

"Dean." Sam warned him.

"What do you want Sammy?" Dean looked at him before he puts his head on Sam's legs, and then he added, "Cas doesn’t trust me, it seems that I need to ask for his permission for everything, like I'm not good enough to him, and I can't take it anymore."

Sam pats his brother's head, while he looked toward Gabriel as he said, "Hope that Gabe's plan will work, because you deserve love, and if Cas doesn't see it, I don’t know what will work."

Cas looked at the window, ignoring any eye contact with the brothers.

A couple of hours later, the car stopped in the parking lot, and Gabe woke them.

They stood outside of the place, and Dean mumbled, "It looks like a castle, what is this place again?"

"It's Crowley School." Gabe replied and the gates were opened.

They entered and the gates were closed after them. They turned around, but no one was there.

"Welcome to my school, lovelies," the voice caught their attention, and they faced him, "Are you ready to meet your teachers?"


End file.
